


Great.  Just Great.

by sabershadowkat



Series: And Now For Something Completely Different [20]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	Great.  Just Great.

**Great. Just Great.**

 

#####  [By Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@sabershadowkat.com)  
And Now For Something Completely Different 20

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


Xander had taken four steps towards the exit when he found his way blocked. Great, he thought, looking up at the two tall demons in his path. Just great. He knew he should've walked right over to Spike when he'd arrived at Willy's, given him the bike keys and left, instead of taking a detour by way of the bar. But, since L.A., Xander's relationship with the Spike had reverted back to what it was over six months ago, and, at times, his irritation at Spike's innocuous behavior overwhelmed his common sense.   
  


The demon on the left was a Shroudohf, identifiable by its almost completely black brain area. The demon on the right was the total opposite, with a bright white brain area, and Xander had no clue as to its species, which made it the more dangerous of the two. Immediately, as he did with the Collbox demons, he used his unique abilities to give the demon on the right's brain a small shock, then quickly focused on the Shroudohf and did the same.   
  


The Shroudohf reacted as Xander predicted, grabbing its head and grunting in pain at its sudden headache. However, in reaction to the shock, the unidentified demon grabbed  _Xander's_  head between its two clammy hands and grunted.   
  


Xander counteracted instantly. A broken neck was one of the few things that could kill him, if his opponent was stronger than his enhanced resistance to injury. Half-watching the Shroudohf, who had shaken off his pain, Xander latched onto the unknown demon's meaty wrists and released his control.   
  


Xander's pupils glowed with a blue-white light as the electricity constantly humming inside of him was let free. His rubber-soled sneakers and the cement floor grounded him as his hands became two conductors of energy in its purest form.   
  


"Six in the corner," Spike said, his voice loud in the post-whistle quiet, as he lined up his billiards shot.   
  


The energy flowed down Xander's arms, out his hands, and directly into the unidentified demon. The demon began to shake as volts of electricity were forced into it. The smell of sizzled flesh was quick to reach Xander's nose. Ode de electrocuted amphibian.   
  


The Shroudohf took offense to what Xander was doing to its companion. It swung a paw at Xander's back. The sharp claws ripped Xander's tee-shirt, but couldn't scratch Xander's skin. With a bellow, the Shroudohf attacked again, shoving Xander roughly. Xander lost his balance from the strong hit and he released the unknown demon's wrists as he started to fall.   
  


Thwock. Click. Thunk. Spike watched as the six ball dropped into the designated pocket. The cue ball rolled into the perfect spot for his next shot.   
  


The unknown demon sank bonelessly to the ground, unconscious. Xander hit the floor with an "oomph," his shoulder taking the brunt of the impact to the cement. The Shroudohf bellowed again and kicked Xander in the lower back.   
  


Xander felt the pressure of the kick, but it didn't penetrate his shielding. He rolled onto his back, his hand shooting out to grab the Shroudohf's furry ankle. The volts of electricity shot from Xander to the demon, causing the Shroudohf's fur to stand on end.   
  


"Ten in the side pocket," Spike told his playing partner, resting the cue stick against his bridged fingers. His partner, though, like the rest of the bar, was more interested in the fight than in Spike's next shot.   
  


 _Crack_. A staff smacked down on Xander's wrist, the wood shattering where it connected. He released the Shroudohf and it went down like a felled tree, its staticked hair crackling as it was crushed under the demon.   
  


The white cue ball rolled in a perfectly straight line across the red felt table. It lightly tapped the ten ball, knocking it into the side pocket. The English spin on the cue ball prevented it from following the ten, eliminating the possibility of a scratch. With a satisfied nod, Spike rounded the billiards table, eyeing the angles for his next shot.   
  


Xander's focus snapped to the staff wielder. A Harbald demon, poised to strike him again with the broken point of the staff. Short and stout with a swirling light pattern, the Harbald squeaked angrily. "Translation," Xander barked, the end of the staff splintering when the Harbald tried to stake him.   
  


Spike bent over, sighting along the cue stick. "Either you fried her boyfriend, or you sank her battleship."   
  


"Swell," Xander muttered. He arched his back and jumped to his feet. The Harbald attempted to skewer him through the stomach, but the staff only grew shorter as it broke again. With a sigh, Xander yanked the staff away from the demon and held it above his head. "Stop it," he told her.   
  


The Harbald squeaked indignantly and tried to jump for the staff. Xander looked heavenward, then reached out and tapped her on the mouse-like muzzle. A visible electric shock ran from his finger to her nose. "Eeeeeeee!" she squealed and backed away quickly.   
  


Xander lowered his arm and looked slowly around the room. When no one else challenged him, he pulled on his control, tamping down the electricity coursing through his veins. The blue-white glow faded from his eyes.   
  


 _Great_ , Xander thought.  _Just great. Way to keep a low profile, moron. Next time, just give the damn vampire the keys and leave._  
  


The broken staff fell to the cement floor with a clatter. Disgusted with himself, Xander stepped over the unconscious body of the unidentified demon and stalked angrily out of the silent Alibi Bar.   
  


"Two, corner," Spike called. Plunk.   
  


 

 **End**  

 

  
  
  



End file.
